warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunrise (book)/Chapter 1
Chapter description :Lionblaze stalks through a forest, which is dark and empty. He thinks that the place has never known StarClan, and starts to panic as he realizes he can't smell or see any other cats. He worries that he'll never find his way out. Suddenly, Tigerstar calls from behind Lionblaze, and asks him if he was looking for him. Tigerstar comments that the warrior had missed a lot of training, and should have come back sooner. Lionblaze blurts out that he should have never come at all and Tigerstar never should have trained him, since Brambleclaw isn't his father. Tigerstar just blinks and narrows his eyes, and Lionblaze realizes that he knew he wasn't kin with the warrior. The dark tabby replies that it wasn't important, and that he had been willing to learn. Lionblaze starts to protest, but Tigerstar tells him that blood isn't everything, and suggests that he just asks Firestar. Lionblaze says that Firestar was a finer warrior than him, but Tigerstar replies that there is no point in defending him anymore, since he isn't his kin. Lionblaze growls that Tigerstar had let him believe a lie, and attacks him. :His blows are clumsy and unfocused, and Tigerstar unbalances and pins him down easily. He taunts that the warrior is out of practice, and Lionblaze pushes him off, and says that he'll show him. Lionblaze calms himself and fights better, but Tigerstar still mocks him. For a moment he is worried about whether he would actually die if Tigerstar kills him, but he clears his mind and manages to dodge Tigerstar's blows. Tigerstar tries to bait him, but Lionblaze doesn't listen and manages to sink his teeth into Tigerstar's neck. He pins him down, and Tigerstar growls that Lionblaze would never kill him. Lionblaze agrees, saying that the tom is already dead. He walks back through the forest, and commits himself to striving to be the best fighter he could be. :Lionblaze wakes, thankful he wasn't on the dawn patrol. His fur is matted with blood down one side and he quickly licks it clean, and hoping no one notices it. He walks out of the den to hear several cats discussing how Ashfur must have died, and most believe that it had been a WindClan cat. Lionblaze's thoughts wander into memories of how Ashfur had tried to kill his littermates and how Squirrelflight had confessed to not being their mother. He is jolted out of his thoughts when Spiderleg asks him if Ashfur had quarreled with any cat, since Lionblaze had been his last apprentice. Thornclaw adds if it had been a WindClan cat, and Lionblaze awkwardly replies that his mentor hadn't argued with anyone. He wishes that it was true, but it would have caused a war between the two Clans. :They continue to discuss Ashfur's death, Brackenfur saying that it is impossible to keep a secret in the Clan. Sorreltail agrees with him, but notes that they can't be sure it was WindClan. Spiderleg says that he had died on the WindClan border, but Sorreltail replies that she would like more evidence than just where his body was found. Lionblaze can tell that most of the cats think it was WindClan. Thornclaw digs his claws into the ground and growls that they can't let WindClan get away with it. Several warriors agree with him, and Thornclaw starts to lay out a battle plan. However, Brambleclaw interrupts them, and asks what is going on. Spiderleg explains that they are going to raid WindClan, but the ThunderClan deputy says that there wouldn't be a raid, as there is no evidence it had been WindClan. Lionblaze wonders if Brambleclaw knows the truth about him not really being his father. :Brambleclaw stops to ask Lionblaze if he was okay, since Ashfur was his mentor. Lionblaze realizes that they had never been close, and wonders if Ashfur had always hated him. Lionblaze mumbles that he's fine, but Brambleclaw tells him that he can see that he is not, and offers that Lionblaze can come talk to him if he needs to. Lionblaze briefly wonders if Brambleclaw suspects him of killing Ashfur, but the tom just goes on to say that Ashfur's death will be avenged. The deputy firmly says that whoever did it will regret taking the life of a warrior and a Clanmate, before padding away to Firestar. The leader asks him what had happened, and Brambleclaw replies that some of the cats want to attack WindClan. Firestar announces that it isn't the time for an attack, and that he will lead a patrol to speak to Onestar. :Many of the Clan protest, but Firestar warns them against stirring up unneeded trouble. While they are quieting down, a patrol including Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Squirrelflight, and Hollyleaf enter the camp. Lionblaze notes the agony on Squirrelflight's face as she hears the Clan praise Ashfur. Hollyleaf asks Lionblaze what is going on and Lionblaze, noticing how haunted his sister looks, replies that many of the cats want to attack WindClan because of Ashfur's death. Hollyleaf is surprised and asks if they really believe that a WindClan cat did it, but before Lionblaze can reply Firestar calls a Clan meeting. Firestar announces again that he will lead a patrol to speak to Onestar, and selects Brambleclaw, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, and Lionblaze to go with him. Hollyleaf whispers that that's good and requests for him to tell her about what happens when he gets back. Lionblaze realizes that all cats on the patrol are those who hadn't wanted to attack WindClan. :Before they leave, Firestar tells Graystripe to keep an eye on Thornclaw and the others, and the gray tom promises to. The patrols heads toward the border, but they are uneasy, stopping many times to taste the air. Sorreltail says that it doesn't feel like their territory anymore, and wonders that if it might have been a rogue that had killed Ashfur. Brackenfur assures her that one cat couldn't take on the patrol, but Sorreltail goes on to say that it could have been Sol. Firestar finds the idea interesting, and says to stay alert for him. Brambleclaw says that Sol probably would have made another cat kill him, but Brackenfur replies that Ashfur might have attacked Sol himself, and comments on the warrior's bravery. The patrol continues but Lionblaze hangs at the back, and wishes that he could mourn Ashfur. Brambleclaw falls back to ask him if he is okay, but Lionblaze snaps at him. Brambleclaw says nothing and just nods before catching up with Firestar. Sorreltail pads up to him and tells him that Brambleclaw would be worried about him. She says that even though her kits are warriors now they are still her kits. Lionblaze awkwardly nods, and wishes he could yowl that Brambleclaw wasn't his father. Characters Major }} Minor *Brambleclaw *Firestar *Thornclaw *Spiderleg *Brackenfur *Sorreltail *Hollyleaf *Sandstorm *Dustpelt *Graystripe }} Mentioned *Ashfur *Mousewhisker *Cloudtail *Brightheart *Ferncloud *Honeyfern *Berrynose *Jayfeather *Onestar *Foxpaw *Icepaw *Mousefur *Longtail *Millie *Birchfall *Whitewing *Daisy *Toadkit *Rosekit *Leafpool *Molepaw (Unnamed) *Poppyfrost (Unnamed) *Cinderheart (Unnamed) *Sol *Hawkfrost }} Notes and references nl:Zonsopgang/Hoofdstuk 1de:Sonnenaufgang/Kapitel 1 Category:Power of Three arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Sunrise